Doubt & Trust
by Haruyan
Summary: Amagai/Kira rating: R Izuru was the type that needed to be wooed, make him fall in love, so he figured. And it seemed to be fairly easy too, he just needed a bit of coaxing, some conviction that he was not Ichimaru Gin and Kira would fall right into his


I wrote this during the Captain Amagai arc. I actually liked that arc because it featured Kira~ So this is kinda old, but I hope you guys like it.

**Warning: R  
Pairing: Amagai/Kira**

**Doubt & Trust  
**

"We thought that you were gonna replace our current fukutaicho with 3rd Seat Kibune."

Amagai was angry at himself for letting that rumor get out of hand. At first, he'd thought it would pass, like any rumor, but then it spread to the rest of the Gotei 13's barracks and reached the ears of various Captains.

When asked for an explanation, Shusuke denied that it was true. Kira was a good lieutenant and had been the link between the new taicho and the 3rd Division. He realized that the mistake had been relying to much on Kibune and not enough on Kira.

One busty fukutaicho came yelling at him and swinging at him her fists (and boobs), threatening to throw him out of Soul Society if he as much as hurt Kira in any way.

Of course, Amagai had heard the other rumors about Kira-fukutaicho and the former Ichimaru-taicho, about how they would...'console' each other's loneliness at night. There wasn't any evidence for it, but the way Kira had frozen when he had called him by first name, that was enough evidence for Shusuke.

What he needed to do now was talk to Izuru and sort the problem out, and also talk to Kibune. The rumors could have started an unwanted rivalry between the two and it would be best to quench it before either decided to resign.

That was the official excuse at least, Amagai wouldn't recognize it, but he was a sucker for sweet, hard-working guys, especially if they had a streak of insecurity in themselves. And of course, Izuru just fit the mold perfectly. Even more, Amagai was his superior, so he could just ask him to--no. Shusuke shook his head, he was starting to sound like some cheating, snakey bastard.

Izuru was the type that needed to be wooed, make him fall in love, so he figured. And it seemed to be fairly easy too, he just needed a bit of coaxing, some conviction that he was not Ichimaru Gin and Kira would fall right into his embrace.

Or so he thought. All the intentions to pursue Kira, all the impressions that taichos and fukutaichos were the ideal romantic couple went out the window as soon as he opened the door to Kira's office.

Hisagi Shuuhei Fukutaicho was leaning over Izuru's desk to kiss him. And it wasn't a simple, friendly kiss either. Izuru himself was leaning closer to meet his lips with Hisagi's, gently gripping the front of the other lieutenant's uniform.

Amagai was frozen. He could feel a squeak of surprise trapped in his throat, not allowing him to make any sound and just observe the scene before him. He'd come to console Kira, but Kira was already being consoled by the 9th Division's fukutaicho.

He was angry, or at least wanted to be, but the shock of the scene prevented him from getting mad, only more surprised and perhaps a bit embarrassed from witnessing such a private moment.

Finally, the kiss ended and Kira opened his eyes, slightly hazy with lust. He turned his gaze a bit to the door and his almost dreamy expression turned into one of terror and embarrassment.

"Ta-ta-taicho!!"

Kira immediately let go of Shuuhei, shrinking into his chair as his face flushed a lovely red. Hisagi only widened his eyes at being caught, and turned his head away to hide his discomfort and shame. Amagai licked his dry lips, finding his voice again.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt...."

He closed the doors slowly, quietly. And just as quietly he walked away. He was...upset. He couldn't be angry at Kira or Hisagi as much as he tried. It wasn't their fault, it wasn't like anybody told them 'No! You can't be together!', and it wasn't like it was forbidden in anyway either. Amagai had simply been too slow and too late. And Hisagi had been quick and had been accepted. Why? He didn't know, maybe Kira liked his type, or he'd simply been convenient, or they were just fuck buddies. Who knew, but Shusuke knew it wasn't his business to pry in.

Still, he was upset. Not even when Kibune walked up to him to talk about the division, notice that something was wrong and ask about it did Amagai stop being upset, or pretend he wasn't. Not even after he left Kibune behind with a longing look after him. Kibune too was a hard-working guy, but unlike Kira....well, he wasn't Kira, simple as that.

There was something endearing about Kira, how he would try harder to reach the expectations of others, how he would think of others before himself, there was just something....perhaps motherly about Kira that Kibune didn't have. Were Kibune was strict, Kira was supportive, that was the easiest way Amagai could explain it to himself.

#

Shuuhei had to leave eventually, and when he did, Shusuke was watching. Watching the way Kira would ask for forgiveness, ashamed of what had happened earlier. Hisagi laughed it off and leaned to kiss Kira again, his lips sadly landing on Kira's cheek. Kira didn't want to kiss him.

Amagai smiled at that but soon regret it, he shouldn't be wishing them wrong, not if it made Izuru look like he was in the highest heaven.

Kira came back in, a forlorn look in his face with faint traces of a pink blush. Shusuke felt responsible for that look so down he went to apologize, hoping that Izuru would take his word seriously, he really hadn't meant to barge in like that.

"Kira-fukutaichou." He called, but Kira began to shake lightly, avoiding all eye contact with his captain. He looked down as he stepped closer, the sound of his waraji on the floor barely making an echo in the lonely hallway.

"Amagai-taichou, I apologize....for earlier."

"It's alright, Kira. I should've knocked or something."

"S-still...if there's anything I can do for you. Any....favors...."

Amagai's answer was suddenly stuck in his throat like earlier, when he caught the two lieutenants making out. The tone of Kira's voice...was he suggesting? Soon, Kira was right up to Shusuke, and the captain could feel his body heat, even though they weren't touching. Slowly, Kira's finger came up and traced his captain's chest, very slightly opening up his shihakusho.

Was this...? Was Kira...? Offering...sex? Amagai couldn't believe it, he always thought that Kira was the type to be shy about those things, but looking at his face he realized how embarrassed he really was, but that blush looked oh so good on him.

"I guess I can think of something...."

Kira smiled weakly at him, a smile of defeat. _'Well he is offering it, and what could a one night stand hurt?'_ were the thoughts of Captain Amagai. Was it because Izuru wanted to keep his relationship with Hisagi a secret? Most likely, because it was the only 'bad' thing that Shusuke had seen him done. How was he not to take a chance like that when it's jumping up and biting him in the ass? Fuck off his original thoughts! He wanted Kira dammit! He wanted to feel that sweet warmth pressing up against his flushed skin, embrace it and be embraced by it.

He'd also heard rumors of how Kira-fukutaicho was likely a wild animal on the bed, given his modest and reserved way of being. Ah, how many men had he heard say that they would like to bang him into the morning, too bad he was a pretty good drinker, and even if he did manage to get wasted enough, he was always around other lieutenants that were even way better drinkers than him. Too much work for a one night stand.

The next hour they used it to set the hour and place. That night, at Amagai's room. That's all Kira needed to know and said good bye, bowing at 45°. Amagai only waved and sighed when he was gone, he still had papers to sign before he could even think of going home.

#

When he did finally arrive home, he had a couple of hours to change from his shinigami garb into something more comfortable and just lounge around. Minutes later, a shy knock on his door alerts him that Kira was probably there now.

And so he was. "Good evening, taicho." He said, bowing and taking his shoes off to go in. He was wearing a simple, light green kimono that matched his eyes, blue dragonflies randomly printed on it.

"Hey, come on in. Umm, this is the living room, over there is the kitchen, that door leads to my bedroom and beyond that is the bathroom."

Kira nodded as he was shown around, curiously looking around at everything, a small smile tugging at his eyes. Amagai also felt like smiling a little. He'd never really seen Kira smile, only the occasional tug of lips, or when he praised his subordinates for a job well done, even the smile he had around his friends and fellow lieutenants had a little bit of fakeness in it. Shusuke wondered a little how Kira would smile around Hisagi.

Turning around, Shusuke suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his middle, shyly holding him close to Kira's smaller body.

A little kiss to his neck. Amagai turned around to face Kira, but as he did, he was pushed down to his own couch, Kira leaning down to place another little kiss at his neck. Amagai wanted to stop him, to tell him _'No, this is right. I shouldn't be taking advantage of you',_ but Kira trailed his kisses down Shusuke's chest, parting his robe, down his stomach and abs, undoing the sash, further down more and the kisses stopped. Instead, Kira nuzzled the dark curls nesting the length of his captain.

Shusuke kept himself from saying anything, neither encouragement nor dissuasion, just letting Kira do what he wanted to do.

Kira, took the flaccid cock into his hands, he'd have to do something about it. Slowly, he brushed his tongue all over the head, lathering it up well and making sure not to tease the slit too much. It earned him a low moan from above. Gently, he pressed his lips around the head, sucking on it. Another moan form above.

Letting go, Kira gave a few more licks to the head before taking it into his mouth again and beginning to bob his head. Amagai's cock was half-hard now, he could congratulate himself for it.

Amagai dared to look at Kira for a moment. His blue-green eyes were closed either in pleasure or concentration. His cheeks hollowed out occasionally as he sucked on the hard shaft, little slurping sounds coming out. He looked sorta...erotic. His hair still covered his other eye and Shusuke moved a hand to move it away, but Kira jerked away as soon as he was close enough, not too much, but enough to send the message that that was not welcome.

Carefully, Kira touched Amagai's balls, kneading them. Most men did not like to have their family jewels touched, but there was something about Izuru's nimble fingers, pleasantly warm and soft, making the man he was pleasuring groan wantonly at his ministration.

Kira took a little breath as he opened the top of his kimono, his own hand traveling deftly across his chest, scratching lightly and making sure Amagai could see. He didn't undo his sash, but he still opened the bottom part of his kimono and visibly parted his legs, his hand disappearing between them.

By now, Amagai couldn't help but look at Kira and be entranced by him. Once or twice he had imagined Kira like that, on his knees giving him head, but he had also imagined sweet kisses, meaningful looks, some sincere affection. He came to the point of realization that he was making Kira cheat of Hisagi. That wasn't fair. He imagined that Hisagi must've gone through a lot to win the blonde's affection, more so to evolve to the point they could be called lovers or boyfriends, Hisagi had worked hard for it. Unlike Amagai, who with a flick of a wrist, could have any member of his Division between his legs, and so it happened that he wanted Kira, and Kira had so conveniently offered.

That was the other side of the coin. Kira had offered. So this was partly his decision and his fault too, had he not said anything then Amagai would have never made a move and would've probably conformed with Kibune. Amagai consoled himself with those thoughts and let himself enjoy what Kira was giving him and soon, he found himself unable to resist Kira's charms.

Kira tried not to choke on Amagai's cum. He relaxed his throat as much as he could to let the seed run down. Amagai panted as he leaned fully back on the couch, he hadn't expected to come so fast, but he also hadn't expected Kira to give him a blowjob, not like that at least.

A rustling of clothes alerted Shusuke of movement on Kira's part. The slighter man now stood, leaning towards Amagai, his arms placed to either side of his head. Soon, Kira was in his lap, avoiding his eyes like that moment in the hallway. There was a blush on Kira's face and Shusuke marveled at the sigh. It was an embarrassed flush, but not the shy kind when a person is with his lover for the first time, it was a flush of discomfort and a bit of humiliation at what he was doing. With a superior no less.

Amagai noticed this and gently pushed Kira away, earning himself a look of confusion and almost fear.

"No. Not like this, Kira." Amagai spoke gently, quietly for Kira. If it was making Izuru suffer, he didn't want this, even if it was offered on a silver plate. Heck, a golden plate! He'd never wanted to Kira to betray Hisagi for him, just in order to keep a secret, or whatever reason he might have to think he had to sleep with his captain. Shusuke stood, softly placing Kira aside and walked to his bedroom, hopefully Kira would get the message and leave, they would talk in the morning.

Just as he thought he could forget about what happened, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and flushed another body close to his. Had Kira misunderstood? A traveling hand reached the captain's pecks and began massaging there.

"K-kira...!"

Bewildered, Amagai struggled against Kira's warm embrace, managing to throw him on his futon. There, he took an unfortunate look at Izuru's face, his parted lips, his bed-room eyes, the welcoming hands further opening his kimono to expose more flushed skin, legs parted just an inch before looking completely sluty. But to Amagai there he was, willing, open, vulnerable, warm, soft and welcoming. His eyes said that much, that he wanted it, maybe not as much but enough let himself enjoy a little bit of that night too.

Amagai took it. Took it as it was given. He ripped off the sash that was still holding together that damned kimono and let his hands travel along that smooth skin. He kissed him hungrily, Kira's arms coming around his shoulders and neck as a moan erupted from his throat.

The captain glided his hands inside and under Kira's thighs, imagining that that silky skin really belonged to him. Kira's fingers traveled up and down Shusuke's back, lightly scratching the skin with his nails. Somehow that turned Amagai on and broke the kiss, moving his lips to nibble and suck at his subordinate's neck.

Another moan came from Kira again and partly arched into the touch. Shusuke suddenly grabbed Kira's hips and turned him around to have him on his hands and knees. Izuru immediately spread his legs more and lowered his chest to the futon so his captain could have better access and leverage. It was obvious he was no stranger to sex, but Amagai didn't dwell much on that, he held Kira's hips steady while he buried himself to the hilt with a single thrust, eliciting a cry from Kira's throat.

The blonde crossed his arms and buried his head in them, while his captain pleasured himself with his ass, quickly thrusting in and out, in and out, adding speed and strength every few moments, and making his lieutenant moan almost against his will.

"Izuru...Izuru...." The third Division captain moaned. Kira sobbed a bit, muttering a pathetic 'no' before crying out again. His sweet spot had just been hit.

Kira soon began moving his hips in tandem with his captain, remembering what he was here for and what he had to do. He wasn't betraying Shuuhei, no, he was protecting their relationship. Kira moaned his new captain's name, quietly, almost shyly, turning the other man further on and making him double his thrusts.

Shusuke's hands traveled all over Izuru's skin, caressing, touching, bruising with love. If Kira noticed or not he didn't know. Amagai came a second later, grunting and moaning loudly as he shoved his cock as deep as he could inside his subordinate's tight ass, coating the insides with his cum. Izuru came no later, screaming in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit again.

Izuru collapsed against the futon, panting and breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon. Shusuke watched him for a second, also panting, before moving to get off of him, some cum dripping as he slid out and laid next to the blond. He looked so angelic now, his skin flushed and shinning from the sweat, his hair wet and sticking to his face while at the same time it spread like a golden halo. Amagai thought it could be a good chance for some sincere love and leaned to kiss Izuru's cheek softly.

The blonde opened his eyes and looked at his captain, almost as if trying to recognize him before turning around to his back. His breath was almost regulated now, but he still took deep breaths to calm himself. Amagai drew the covers of the futon and covered both of them, with the sweat and the coldness of the night it would be easy to catch a cold. Kira send him a thank you look but it wasn't very loving, he turned around, giving his back to the other shinigami in an almost insulting way. Shusuke supposed he didn't have the right to feel insulted at the moment, this was, after all, not a real relationship.

"Hey, Kira...can I ask you something?" No answer, but he goes on anyway. "Did you ever sleep with Ichimaru?"

"Oh my God, you wanna talk about that _**now**_?" Kira turns around, eyes wide with surprise. Shusuke wonders if he's committed some kind of faux pas but Kira suddenly moves to face him, drawing the covers a bit closer to his body.

"Yes. I slept with him, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Anything else?"

"Are you angry?"

"No, but you wanna talk. Let's talk."

Shusuke fumbles a bit, Kira is angry, he can tell even though he doesn't know Kira very well.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you sleep with him?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I loved him."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Izuru looks a little bit sad, but Amagai doesn't make any move to comfort him.

"I thought he loved me back..." Izuru continues. "I believed all his lies. And he was....exciting...in a way. Like I was doing something forbidden, and he.....well, he was good to me, loved me back. Or at least pretended to...."

"I'm....sorry...."

Izuru shakes his head but doesn't say anything.

"What about Hisagi?"

"We were Academy sweethearts. We broke up after he graduated and just got back together. We haven't dated anymore than you've been captain."

Amagai makes a soft 'oh' sound and stays quiet for a long time.

"You know I...." Shusuke starts, making Kira look up at him attentively. He doesn't have to do it, but he needs to tell the truth. "Why'd you sleep with me? I wouldn't have asked....I wouldn't have asked this of you..."

Izuru moves slowly, closer, speaking in a much softer voice. "I guess....I just wanted the thrill...feel it again, like with Gin....don't get me wrong, I love Shuuhei, deeply. But if I had known you were gonna be my captain....I would've said no to his offer." He smiles in an almost naughty way and Shusuke can't help but smile back.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"What about Shuuhei?"

"He doesn't know, but he'll tolerate it. After all, I let him watch Matsumoto's boobs all the time."

Amagai chuckled and leaned over to kiss him deeply, surprisingly, Kira kissed back.

"I love you..."

"Yeah? I guess me too..."

**THE END  
**


End file.
